Agate the rabbit
Agate the rabbit is a character created by CrimsonTagger Biography Ex-GUN spy Agate worked with GUN for a year under the name onyx before her temper got the better of her during a mission resulting in her field partner sustaining serious injuries and extreme brain damage. angry about the events she faked her own death and became quite spiteful towards GUN and as a stuff you she offers her skills as a spy to Eggman intentionally joining forces with one of GUN's enemies, after which they staged an attack with Agate playing the damsel in distress for sonic to save. she quickly and easily seemingly made friends with sonic and his gang, she worked with them for a while mysteriously obtaining and offering information on Eggman and his robots for them, being odd, but helpful. until some chaos emeralds went missing, during which she suddenly became no help at all, offering useless information that always led to a dead end. eventually Amy caught on and busted her selling chaos emeralds to anyone who offered a decent price (having no interest in the actual emeralds only the money that they're worth) realising she'd been busted and that lying her way out of it wouldn't work the time she went into hiding staying with her friend Kris the red fox and helping out around her tattoo parlour when possible. she now works in the black market and is also able to be hired as a hitman (though begins questioning this career choice after meeting poppu). she occasionally makes appearences around sonic and his friends, but only ever to cause trouble Relations with other characters Sonic since being caught out by Amy Agate and Sonic have not gotten on at all given that sonic is the hero and needs to protect his friends he tries to avoid Agate now knowing she brings nothing but trouble and misfotune Knuckles due to Sonic and Knuckles rivalary Agate is quite fond of Knuckles, but only because his temper tantrums tend to work in her favour, she often offers him black market deals when he's alone and valnurable. plus she enjoys watching someone at least deal few blows to Sonic since Eggman seems incapable of doing so Amy another friend of Sonic that Agate enjoys ripping off, Amy is often the first to get fired up when Agate dares show her face around them around them, Amy won't give Agate even a second to explain herself, when Agate catches her depressed about sonic on the other hand after avoiding a few hammer attacks Agate often offers love potions and such, stuff that won't work but to a valnurable love sick girl seem like a great idea Shadow the hedgehog to begin with Agate thought of Shadow as a total badass and wanted to be more like him, however after spending time with his anti-social grumpiness got on her nerves and her constant excitement and chattering got on his. though Agate still thinks he's pretty cool she has no interest in befriending him or having anything to do with him really. Rouge the bat her relationship with Rouge often seems to depend on the chaos emeralds, if Agate has emeralds and rouge has the right amount to pay for them they get on fine, when one or the other does n't hold up their end of the deal or tries to steal from the other it often turns into a mini war Reala Agate has had a major crush on the nightmaren ever since she first saw him. During the few times she has met him she often follows him around trying to gain his affections (similar to how amy follows sonic around hoping one day he'll love her back) and constantly offering her help, she has been shown to be willing to do just about anything if he asks her to. Mainly he seems to find her iritating but that only seems to be because most of the time he has little use for her. In the few cases she has seemed helpful it doesn't seem he's above temporarily pretending to return her feelings to encourage her. Agate has occassionally shown to be aware that he's only pretending, often getting iritated if someone points it out responding by stating she's not an idiot, is fully aware and has no issue with it. As far as she's concerned as long as she's getting his attention regardless of if the attention is negative, positive or him flat out lying about something she's just happy to recieve it. she often exresses extreme disappointment when NiGHTS makes an apperance and reala doesn't. Rift and Chao remember in sonic adventure when you could say good-bye to your chao and never see them again? the forest that stay in is cared for by Agate's chao Rift, Agate found Rift's newly respawned egg when wondering through the forst at a young age and decided to take off with it she cared it around everwhere until the egg hatched and out came an already named chao Rift, Agate proceeded to care for the baby chao as much as possible but often got rejected by the young chao and it seemed to very much hate the normal chao gardens, after reaching the adult stage Agate decided out of curiousity to take her back to the forest her egg came from. once there rift returned to the adonded chao, Agate, now knowing of the place, helps rift care for all the chao in the forest. it's probably the only non selfish thing she does Flare the hedgehog close friends and co-workers for a year, when first joining GUN Flare took Agate under her wing and trained her along with Garnet the three made an amazing team seemingly being able to take on any challenge however after their first failed mission resulted in Garnet being highly damaged and Agate's disappearance the two lost contact (Agate then onyx was presumed dead). a year later fate would have it they bump into each other again leaving both shocked. Agate is now slightly on the run/hiding whenever need be to avoid flare's rage while flare work endlessly trying to track down her ex-team mate for what exactly she's unsure but Agate's definatly got a lot to answer for Preep the Rabbit At the start Agate finds Preep to be on of the most annoying mobians she has ever met. After learning that Preep is her future adopted daughter because strongly questioning her future choices often making statements like to remember no matter how tempting it gets to never have a kid because it was clearly a big mistake. Once Agate begins to mature however she does grow to be fond of Preep even getting to a point where she actually looks forward to when she gets to adopt Preep. On a side note Agate doesn't understand preep's need to constantly be around her, despite how much she told Preep to leave her alone Preep always stuck to her like glue. Until she met 8 year old Preep. Poppu the Rabbit Very different from her obsession with Reala is her crush on Poppu. Since Agate doesn't have to constantly plead for Poppu's attention she's often not certain of what to do adding on to that the fact that Poppu returns her feelings often leaves Agate scared of messing something up resulting in her often getting horribly shy around Poppu. Poppu is easily able to calm down Agate. She's also easily able to talk Agate out of doing the wrong thing, opposite to how Reala often talks her into doing the wrong thing. Teams Agate has been a member of a few teams Team 27 a team Agate worked with while in GUN Topaz/Flare the hedgehog (mechanic, eletronic expert etc) Onyx/Agate the rabbit (spy / data collector) Garnet the hedgehog (field agent) the team dispanded after a mission resulted in serious injury and Agate fleeing without a word leaving Flare by herself Team No Name this was team she was on for the longest amount of time. the team consisted of Jacinta the fox (flight) Agate the rabbit (speed) Candace the hedgehog (power) however the team dispanded after the death of their power member Team Starlight the second team Agate joined it consisted of Jade the witch (flight) Agate the rabbit (speed) Lila the seedrian (power) however dispanded after jade's disappearence Team Dummies the current team she's with, the members include poppu the rabbit (flight) Agate the rabbit (speed) Ruby the rabbit (power) Skills, Abillities, Fighting style and Weapons Agate has the ability to control electricity as well as store it in her body, though she can only store a certain amount. which means usually if you can avoid her attacks until she runs out electricity she's a lot easier to beat, but taking her head on in a thunder storm, near a power plant, near a character that can create electricity or when touching any type of good electricity conductor is probably a bad idea bad idea. Unless you are the character that can create electricity in which case either of you using your power seems pretty pointless Having previously working as a spy Agate is very good at stealth and her dark fur makes it all even easier, her main technique when taking on an opponent is to just take em out from behind or from a distance avoiding getting into a fight all together, though she likes to make it seem like it's because stealth attacks are easier the main reason is really her lack of ability in hand to hand combat and would rather not risk running into someone who's actually good at it. In the off cases when she does end up in a hand to hand combat she tends to cheat going for a weakness as soon as she finds one, when unable to find a weakness she'll either just throw electricity at the opponent, grab a hold of them and basically taser them, try to gain some distance or bring out one of her weapons, the flail the two main weapons she uses are a bow and arrow and a flail made mostly of electrcity, though she'll use anything with metal on it. The bow is her most used of the two, she can temporarily stun opponents with is and also give them a serious injury from being stabbed with it as well the possibility of killing them depending on where they're hit, she can also do things like overloading a powerbox to cause a black making it easy to sneak into even the most lit up place. though it can only be used when she's actually planned to use it as she doesn't carry it with her 24/7 her flial, like mentioned above, is only used as a last resort, the chain and ball are both made entirely of electricity meaning it requires her to have a very large amount stored up and even then it can only be used for a short amount of time before she's out of electricity. Unlike the bow and arrow Agate always carries the flail stick as a last resort and also because whacking people over the head from behind with a metal stick usually does the job knocking them out Trivia *She's extremely afraid of hieghts *the blue in her hair is dyed in and as a result can be changed to a different colour, the pattern can also be changed *much like marine she's has an australian accent and was born on southern island, though did not live on the island at the same time during any point in there lives *she is named after the stone by the same name *It iritates her when people pronounce her name wrong (pronounced ag-it).but then again she gets easily iritated by a lot of stuff *her chao is a hell of a lot older than she is, the exact age is unkown but it is known she could have easily become a chaos chao long before being found by young Agate *given the known information above and that chao either die or reincarnate at 5 she was at least 15 years old when Agate found her *along with Garnet and Topaz/flare, the name used while working for GUN (onyx) came from the chao jewel races Gallery 63.png|Agate by SWN001|link=http://swn001.deviantart.com/ 66.png|Agate and Ki-Leigh by ruby|link=http://xxrubytherabbitxx.deviantart.com/art/Dec-4th-Stephie-n-Ki-Leigh-417794663 poppu x Agate sketch.png|Poppu and Agate sketch from ask Agate 2.0.png|Agate's chao rift 69.png|Agate and kris the red fox in sonic x 70.png|Agate using a bow and arrow 72.jpg|agate by Fockette|link=http://fockette.deviantart.com/art/AGATE-444234579 003.png|Reala x Agate, sketch by wendyatticus, coloured by me ;D i_love_the_way_you_flat_out_ignore_me_by_s7rip3s-d7eo03c.png|another collab with wendyatticus :O agate_the_rabbit_by_1feellikeamonster-d7r2hxr.jpg|Damn Agate looks pretty ;) by 1feellikeamonster|link=http://1feellikeamonster.deviantart.com/art/Agate-the-rabbit-468729423 Category:Villains Category:Bad Category:Female Category:Rabbit Category:Speed type characters Category:Rabbits Category:Characters with Lightning Powers Category:Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Assassin Category:Spy Category:GUN Agents Category:Antagonist Category:Blue Category:Characters with plasma powers Category:Theif Category:Mercenaries